A printing apparatus for decorating ware is disclosed in copending U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 332,723 (now abandoned) and 332,726, filed Dec. 12, 1981 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 419,471 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,513), filed 9-17-82. The device includes a flexible membrane collector. Pressure-sensitive, thermoplastic inks, especially useful with such a device, are disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 419,196 (now abandoned), filed 9-17-82.
The present invention discloses a flexible membrane material having properties most preferred for quality print results.